Being a Big Brother
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Dick is in a grumpy mood and Tim isn't making it any better. Warning: CP (spanking) you've been warned. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


Dick's POV:

I love being an older brother, but at seventeen sometimes I would like some space. Unfortunatly I don't always go around getting it the right way. Like today for example:

Today hadn't been going very well. For starters Bruce woke me up early saying he had to go to work and wanted me to watch Tim. Tim's nine years old, he doesn't need me to be awake to watch him. But Bruce insisted I get up. So I did. I walked groggily to the kitchen table where Tim sat eating breakfast as Alfred brought a plate over for me. Tim started to get up and leave. His plate was still half full.

"Sit down and eat you food please Master Timothy." Alfred said. Tim took one more bite then attempted to leave again.

"Did you hear what Alfred said?" I asked not up for my little brothers antics.

"But I'm not hungry!" He whined. I got up and before Tim could react I placed a sharp swat on his bum. "Ouch!" He screeched. "Dick."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said.

"That's not what I meant," He grumbled.

"Well unless you want a nice long spanking it had better be!" I countered. Tim scowled then sat back down and slowly finished his food. This was going to be a long day.

After breakfast I went and did some homework. Tim was downstairs watching TV. I knew he should be doing homework too, but right now I just didn't care.

Half an hour later Tim came into my room.

"I'm bored!" Tim whined flopping down on my bed. I was losing my patients. Not that I really had any to begin with.

"Then go do your homework," I said clearly unimpressed. He scrunched his face.

"No." He answered defiantly. "Come play with me! I wanna play a game!" He bounced around me.

"No, now do what I say or you'll find yourself over my knee." As Tim walked out he mumbled;

"You're no fun." A simple phrase, but I wasn't having it. I stood up from my chair at my desk, grabbed Tim's wrist and sat back down pulling him over my knees. Tim struggled and whined begging me not to but I didn't listen. I brought my hand down and started reddening his bottom. He started kicking and hitting after a while so I picked up a ruler from my desk and started hitting him with that. Tim screamed and after about twenty swats went limp sputtering apologies and sobbing his heart out. By then I had calmed down and started to feel a little bad so I stopped. I still was not very happy so I sent him out and closed my door without hugging the weeping boy or comforting him.

I heard him run down stairs as the front door opened. Bruce was home. At least I didn't have to worry about Tim anymore. I returned to my homework.

After about twenty minutes I hear Bruce walk upstairs.

"Come Timmy," He said to the child who now only sniffled a bit. "Why don't you lie down for a bit?" Tim whined.

"Will you carry me?" He asked. I heard Bruce chuckle.

"We're almost at your bedroom. But of course I will." Foot steps got quieter until they were gone. A few minutes later I heard Bruce come back down the hall. But this time he didn't go downstairs. He stopped at my door and knocked.

"Come in," I said with no fear in my voice. I didn't think I had done anything wrong. Bruce came in closing the door behind him.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Bruce asked me crossing his arms. I was confused.

"Huh?" I asked voicing my confusion.

"You spanked Your little brother very hard for no reason whatsoever." Bruce replied.

"I didn't spank him that hard, also I did have a good reason."

"I took a look at his bottom Richard. You left bruises on his poor bum. And I don't think him annoying you is a very good reason at all. He wanted to play and you said no. If he doesn't listen give him one or two smacks and send him out. That's no reason for a full on spanking. Or is that not what happened?" Bruce asked quirking an eyebrow. I dropped my head realizing I may have been a bit unfair. "That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. But right now It's your turn for a spanking." My head shot up and my eyes widened but I didn't complain. I knew that I deserved this. I was too hard on my baby brother, just because I was feeling grouchy.

Bruce grabbed the ruler and sat on my bed. i came over and lay myself over his lap bracing myself. After twenty hits I started to cry, it did hurt bad, but my heart hurt more that I had treated Timmy so badly. After thirty I was sobbing cause my bum hurt so badly. At fifty Bruce finally stopped. And picked me up to cuddle me.

After a few moments later I told Bruce I was fine. He told me as soon as Tim woke up that I should go and apologize to him.

An hour later I was finished my homework and was reading on my bed when I heard a wail from down the hallway. I got up and raced to Tim's bedroom. Sometimes he cries when he wakes up from a nap after he's had a nap because it makes him feel disorientated.

I raced to his side and picked him up. When he saw me he started crying harder. My heart sank.

"Shh shh, Timmy. I'm not going to hurt you. You're alright. Oh baby!" I said rocking him and holding him closer. "I am so so so sorry I spanked you the way I did. You did nothing to deserve that, and im sorry." I kissed his forehead and he started to calm down. "Do you forgive me Timmy?"

He looked at me with big wet eyes and nodded his head; "Mhmm" He then snuggled deeper into me and I kissed his nose playfully. He giggled and I said;

"Good, cause if you didn't then..." I placed him on his bed. "I'd have to tickle you!" I said tickling his sides making him shriek in laughter. I picked him up and set him on my hip kissing his forehead once more. "Should we go play a game now?" I asked with a sincere smile. Tim smiled and nodded. He then motioned for me to put him down so I did. Tim grabbed my hand and lead me to play a game of hide and seek which turned into a game of "Tickle Monster".

After Tim started to get tired again we settled down in front of the TV and watched a movie.

I still would like my own space some times. But I love my little brother. And he matters more.


End file.
